


Buffeted

by sinecure



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sextember, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime understands what they don't. (Sextember)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffeted

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach and I make no money off of it.  
> A/N: Late, whoops.

Orihime glanced up at Uryu as he slid inside her slowly. Her breath caught at the beauty of him and the feel of his cock filling her up. It was always so perfect, so wonderful, even when it wasn't. His neck, bared to her as he strained with his control, was so graceful the way it arched up.

She liked kissing it.

Darting up, she pressed her lips to the side of his Adam's apple, giggling when it jerked under her mouth. "Uryu, don't go slow this time." Her lips nibbled his ear a few times before sucking on the skin just above his shoulder. It was fun watching the red tint creep up his neck and cheeks when someone commented on how tightly he kept his shirts buttoned up.

Poor Uryu.

Caressing his back as he sped up his pace, she drew her legs up on the bed, sighing as he angled deeper into her. Her back arched, body striving for more. More contact, more of Uryu's cock. More friction and more of them.

These trysts, for that's what they really were, gave them both something they needed that they couldn't get from whom they really wanted it. Kurosaki-kun wouldn't see her as anything but a friend, she knew that. But it didn't make it any easier to stop loving him.

Hooking one leg around Uryu's waist, she breathed in his smell. Fresh air and metal. Like a rainstorm. His head dropped to her chest, mouth suckling at one breast. Slipping her hand up to his head, she held him there, panting as little jolts of electricity shot straight to her clit.  
Her hips jerked up wildly, making the bed squeak a little.

Maybe one day Uryu would tell Kuchiki-san how he felt, but Orihime didn't think he would. He was too shy. He'd only stumbled into bed with her one night because they'd been holed up, hiding from an enemy. Sleeping beside one another in the dark had led to quiet explorations. Whispers of skin on skin and a few gasps and startled moans here and there.

It'd been messy and quick, almost over before it started, but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Lifting his head, he stared at her, as if he'd heard her thoughts, watching her with intensity and passion. "Orihime, I'm-- I can't--" The words were gasped out, breathless and choppy. She watched his hair slide against his pale cheeks and felt tenderness in her chest. He was always so concerned about her.

"Come," she whispered, rising to kiss him. Lips on his, she thrust up, clenching around him. "Uryu. Please."

Instead of coming, he stopped, following her down on the bed. His long fingers struggled to get between them--there was barely a whisper of a space--and rub her clit. The sudden, startling feeling created a whirlwind of aching need, quickly followed by intense pleasure.

It took her by surprise--the best kind--forcing a keening cry from her lips as her hips shot up. "Uryu, oh, I need-- hard... don't--" She grasped at him, holding him to her as he began to move. Wave after wave of shuddering pleasure barreled through her, centering around his cock and her clit, culminating in such overwhelming feelings that she clutched the sheets and thrust her hips higher and higher.

Seeking, searching, yearning.

For relief and release. Her toes tingled and her fingers stiffened, her eyes burned and her mouth went dry.

Pleasure buffeted her and she wrapped both legs around his. She never wanted to let go.

He gasped, neck bared again, straining. his teeth clenched as he came. His cock pulsed in her, hips jerking against hers, making the bed squeak and rock more as they rode out each other's last gasp of gratification.

Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-kun might never comprehend, but Orihime did; they were taking what they could from someone who understood.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This presumes that Orihime still believes Uryu is interested in Rukia, though I'm about 99.9-thousand percent sure he's not and that he actually has feelings for Orihime.


End file.
